


Reaching

by ProwlingThunder



Series: Stardust [3]
Category: Gundam Wing, Transformers
Genre: Gen, No Gundam War AU, Repurposed Transformers, Telepathic Bond, Transformers Are People Too, War With Aliens AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: The Space-heart. Empathy. It didn't matter.
Series: Stardust [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/202877
Kudos: 10





	Reaching

Quatre was the first to notice. Or maybe he wasn't; maybe he was just the first to try to respond. Maybe Heero was the first one to notice, the one willing to die and kill to keep the secret from their enemies. Maybe it was Treize who knew, when he crafted Epyon's whole shell.

Maybe it didn't matter. Maybe it only mattered to Quatre, as he settled back into the seat and leaned his head against the rest.

It might have been the space-heart that let him reach out. It might have been empathy. It didn't matter.

What mattered was Sandrock reached back.


End file.
